moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Vexas Bloodsworn
"We are the shadows in the night, We are the blades that serve the darkness, may our blades forever strike fear into the hearts of our enemies and those who would defy us. We are the shadowblades; we are, the Sanguine Syndicate." Vexas Bloodsworn was a former pauper of Silvermoon, Assassin, thief, and former Baron to the Sanguine Syndicate; before current head Xalandir Sunsorrow. The ancient order of assassins from around Azeroth. History Early life Vexas Bloodsworn was born a very long time ago to a poor family whom could barely afford to feed themselves, let alone their only child. Vexas at a young age took to stealing, and taking things that did not belong to him to either fence for a good price, or to eat for the night. His parent's having died while he was only a child, left him to fend for himself in the poor district of Silvermoon. It wasn't until the after the invasion of Quel'thalas that Vexas took it upon himself to disappear, vanishing into the night as if he never existed, with no family to speak of and no holdings he was gone without notice. Piracy Shorty after Vexas departed from Silvermoon, he took to becoming a Privateer. Offering his uses as a smuggler and transporter to bring various goods, (both legal and illegal), for whomever would pay him decently. It wasn't long however before Vexas took to piracy. He became a well renown pirate. Eventually stealing an alliance frigate and naming it, King Llane's Revenge. With this ship he would take many cargo, as well as many prisoners who would eventually either become part of his crew, or die a very horrible death. After attaining a very large amount of wealth he retired from Piracy, and decided to train his skills in other areas as well. Ravenholdt Before long, Vexas would run into a group of assassins and thieves who called them selves, 'Ravenholdt'. He showed them his skills and prowess and while a great number of them were impressed, the main leaders saw where there was room for improvement. Vexas trained with Ravenholdt for many years before taking what he learned and went solo once more. Return to Quel'thalas After 15 years of training and acquiring a substantial amount of wealth, Vexas returned to Silvermoon, and Quel'thalas only to purchase a large amount of land to build a manor upon. The manor is well hidden within the hills of Eversong. It was also during this time that Vexas ran into Xalandir Sunsorrow whom would eventually become his apprentice and learned all that he could from the man in the art of subtly, and assassination. The Shado-Pan When Vexas sailed out towards Pandaria in search of new riches, he came across an order known as the Shado-Pan. While they were skeptical of him at first, being an outsider he was not very welcome, after a while he was welcomed among the shado-pan and recognized for his skill as a master of subtly. He would train with the Shado-Pan for many years and eventually leaving them as well, after he felt he learned all he could. The Shadowblades, and the Sanguine Syndicate Before long, Vexas was approached by an old man. This man stated that he had been watching Vexas since he was a boy, watching him grow and learn to be a good killer and thief, but that he would need to learn more if he was going to become a true master of the shadows, seeking to learn more about what this man spoke of and where he came from, he followed him and learned from him for the next 4 years. The old man would reveal himself to be one of the last Shadowblades, an ancient order of assassins and spies from around Azeroth. He claimed that he took Vexas on as a student so that he could earn the title of Shadowblade, as well as pass on the mantle of Baron of the Sanguine Syndicate. While the Shadowblades weren't all well known due to their secrecy, those whom were shadowblades as well as master rogues, followed under the banner of the Sanguine Syndicate. Vexas now the Leader of the Sanguine Syndicate has taken it upon himself to bring the order back to its former glory, and teach those who would learn in the art of being Shadowblade. Physical Description and Personality Vexas Bloodsworn, is tall and slender. He is adorned in a very fashionable garb, fine leathers dyed dark colors to blend in with the shadows. He has piercings in both ears, 00' spike plugs, as well as a few rings at the tips of the ears, and snake bite piercings on his lips. His hair is cut shoulder length however long bits drape over the front of his shoulders to his chest. He is constantly smirking to show his attitude towards life. Knives can be found all around him. His pants are layered with multiple pockets to place things in, especially other peoples things! And two daggers rest on his hips. As well as a Sawed-off Shotgun strapped on his right thigh. He has also been described as looking very vampiric, pale skin, his canines sharp and fanged like that of a Night Elf; as well as his obsession with blood, and drinking of Blood Wine. His personality is that of a normal rogue, rather dark and silent, brooding in nature, however he isn't afraid to speak up. His voice is soothing and calm and he carries himself with pride and dignity, the way a leader should. His poise is very much like a nobles although he was raised as a pauper. He doesn't let things bother him, however he will speak out if something does indeed anger him; which has rarely ever happened. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Assassins Category:Sanguine Syndicate Category:Pirates Category:Thieves Category:Shado Pan